My Roommate Is A Sociopath: Gary's Return
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: (Rated T-M) -Sequel to My Roommate Is A Sociopath- Junior year is finally here. More drama than ever were before. Alex has a new roommate, and he sure is a pain in the neck. It doesn't help that not all of her friends are excited about Gary's return. Nor is he about her roommate. Can Alex and Gary still be together? Or will this be their final year of their relationship?
1. Junior Year Just Got Interesting

**A/N: **Hello! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Pfft! Yeah, it has! I know _A LOT_ of you are angry with me or upset that I haven't updated this sequel right away-*dodge flying pan* But hey! I had a lot of stuff going on which led me to... lose interest in this AH! *dodge a knife* But! My interest is back and I am determined to finish this!

This story will have _WAY_ more drama than it did in the last story. Not only the Alex and Gary has to deal with their friends, but also with their families as well. Most of all with each other... Anyways enjoy! You earned it:)

**Rating: **T-M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath: Gary's Return**

_-Chapter 1: Junior Year Just Got Interesting-_

Silvia tried to contain her nervousness as she watched her mistress pace back and forth in the room. She worried about her for the past few months ever since that incident at Bullworth Academy hit the local news and was a widely known Youtube video. It was surprise to her, that her mistress found out considering they're in Michigan, and New Hampshire is a little across the country.

Though, she doesn't blame Lady Nickolai for always worrying over her daughter's child. Well, grandchild to put at it.

Silvia's brown eyes lowered as she closed the curtains in the Nikolai mansion. _Poor Alarissa._ She was such a sweet girl with a big heart. Lady Alarissa had always followed her heart and not others influence. Silvia admired that about Lady Alarissa, even though Alarissa's parents were ashamed of their daughter…ashamed that she married a commoner and wanted the life of a middle-class person.

Of course, her parents were against it, everyone was. Lady Alarissa had no one to support her, but Silvia. Only in secret, her parents would have had her head if they found out that their servant supported their daughter's actions. Luckily, Lady Katherina Harrington supported her, and helped her with her marriage.

Silvia remembered, Lady Nickolai was so furious she even disowned her own daughter! She had never seen so much betrayal and anger in that woman's eyes. She always knew Emma Nickolai was cold, but not this cold.

However, that all was soon changed when Alarissa died in a car accident a decade ago. Poor Emma was so distraught by the news of her daughter's death. Alarissa was her only child. She felt guilty, and blamed herself for her child's death. Silvia was felt sorrier for Alarissa's husband. He was so devastated by her death, he even went so far to force his child, Alarissa's child, to look like a boy.

Emma was furious, she pressed charges on her daughter's husband, and took him to court. Of course, Katherina stuck to Alarissa's husband's side, and helped him in court. It went on for days and, in the end, Brandon won. He kept his child, and Emma never felt so betrayed by the law. If only she realized laws these days don't mean anything anymore.

Silvia knew that Emma never really cared for her grandchild since she shared the blood of a commoner, but since Alarissa's death. Emma wanted to be in that child's life. To repay what she has done to her daughter, to repent for the mistakes she's made. Of course, she is still trying to take her away from Brandon, Alarissa's husband.

Silvia snapped out of her thoughts when Emma stopped pacing and looked towards the door in the library, they were inside the Nickolai's estate. Her brown eyes lowered when the door opened and in came the person Emma had called for. Silvia always stood by her mistress side no matter what, but now... she thinks she has gone too far.

"Silvia, leave us." Silvia bowed before her mistress, and hurried out of the room.

Emma smiled, her old blue eyes staring at the person that could finally change everything to her liking. Someone who could help her retrieve her grandchild for good from her commoner lifestyle, no longer would she be living with that slob of father of hers. It was such a shame that Lucien refused her offer. He ended up accommodating with a commoner called Mikki. _That boy has already fallen to the influence of Alarissa's madness. No more. No more of this foolishness._ Even if it was the last thing she would ever do, she was determined to save her granddaughter from this madness.

However, Emma hadn't realized that her granddaughter had already fallen, a long time ago. Emma is a Nickolai, her family is not known to admit defeat easily. Soon, she would find away to attain her granddaughter. Be it by will or force, it was one way or another...

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

**August 19th, 2007**

"Dad, how many times have I told you? I am staying at this school and graduating here." My father sighed as he took a left, and started heading straight towards Bullworth Academy. It's been a few months since we started living here. Lucien Wilkinsons, a childhood friend of mine. His mother helped my father get a job and helped him maintain it. So far, he's doing pretty well, being an advisor to Katherina, Lucien's mother.

My father, Brandon Emerison, also known as Brad, is doing fine. He stopped drinking, and is focusing more on work. Also, he's watching me as well. He still feels guilty about forcing me to look like a boy. Though, I did tell him he was forgiven a long time ago. Can't say I blame him anyway. Mistakes can haunt you as long as they want to.

After my first year at Bullworth had ended, I've been staying with my dad at our new place. It wasn't big nor small, but at least we've got a place to call home.

My summer went by fast and it was nice. I spent my days chilling with Petey, Lucien, Mikki, Zoe, Jimmy, Johnny, and... _Gary..._

My eyes lowered as I looked out the window to avoid looking at my dad. Knowing him, he'd ask what was wrong, and right now, I don't want to tell him. It's been almost four months now since Gary has been locked up at Happy Volts. I wonder when will he ever get out. Lucien's been trying his best, but unfortunately no luck.

I've visited him in secret, though only Lucien knows since he was the one who helped me to get the orderlies to allow Gary to have visitors. I know I should tell the others, but they would be angry with me. Especially Jimmy, since I know him and Gary still have a score to settle. Still, can't believe Gary thinks I'm with Jimmy now. I swear, if I was, I wouldn't be visiting him and making out with him at the cost of getting caught by the orderlies.

_I just hope he'll get out soon. I don't want to spend this year without him._

I look at my reflection in the window. I did grow...well, maybe a few centimeters, but still. My hair did grow longer; I had to cut it since it was getting annoying. I'm surprised Dr. Crabblesnitch accepted my request to stay in the dorms again as long as I continue to pose as 'Alexander'. The only reason he approved is probably because everyone knows me as 'Alexander' and not 'Alexandria'.

_Hmm, I wonder how everyone looks now._ I know Jimmy grew a few inches taller than me and he let his hair grow out, just a little. Petey, on the other hand, hit a growth spurt and is taller than Jimmy. Also, he let his hair has grown a bit longer and he does look... cute with curly hair. Same with Gary, although, I wonder if he's shaved it since I the last time I've seen him was more than a week ago.

"We're here." I snap out of my thoughts and look out towards the gates of Bullworth. _So many memories flash in my mind, good and bad._ I love it here, even though it's a hellhole. Without a moment to delay, I got out of the car, and walked towards the school. My dad sighs right behind me, "You sure love it here."

I just laugh and smile at him. "Well, it is like my home."

* * *

**Boys' Dorm**

After checking in and getting my dorm room, it seems like I've gotten a room to myself. I feel so glad since Jimmy and Petey are probably sharing a room again this year. I can't help but feel slightly dejected when I notice we have to stay at the same dump while Lucien has a room at the Harrington House – _Rich bastard._

I said my goodbyes to my dad and moved all my stuff to my dorm room. Once I did, I put on my same old uniform from last year._ It's amazing that it still fits._

Just when I was about to leave my room, I hear a familiar voice, "Alex!" I smiled. I turned to see Jimmy and Petey a couple of doors down from me. It amazes me how Petey is so much taller than Jimmy. Jimmy is wearing his old uniform. Petey, however, was wearing the standard uniform of Bullworth, except something seemed to be missing.

I frowned as I walked towards him. "Where's your pink shirt?" I demanded. "You promised you'd keep at least one pink shirt, and wear it during school."

"I know, but-"

"Don't tell me Paige made you get rid of it. Sheesh! That girl is so bossy, and rude. It's like she's not even your friend-"

"Was..." I hear Petey muttered.

"What?" I ask as Petey shook his head.

"Nothing. So how was your summer?" He deflected my question.

"Um, good, what about you Jimmy?" I inquired, almost forgetting he was right here with us. I smirked as I watched Jimmy laugh softly as he texted on his phone. "I'm guessing he had a good summer, since he's smiling like an idiot while texting Zoe."

Petey and I laugh at Jimmy's face, which turns a little red. "Shut up! I wasn't smiling! And I wasn't even texting to Zoe either!"

"Uh huh. Sure, Romeo. By the way, have you guys seen Mikki and Lucien?"

Petey crossed his arms and smiled. "Well. from what I've heard, the two lovebirds went to Hawaii for a little vacation trip." I laugh softly as I shook my head. _Glad to hear they're good and closer than ever._

"So, I take it you two are roommates?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yup, I almost had Algie, but damn, Petey sure saved me."

"I only did it because I didn't want to room with Casey."

"So, you two switched, and made those two room together?" I asked, and they both nodded. "Cruel."

Petey looked a bit offended. "I'm not cruel as he is. I didn't even know they were going to make them room together." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, Femme-boy." I replied as Jimmy's face darkened at the sound of Petey's old, Gary-given, nickname. "What?"

Jimmy shook his head. "Nothing." He leaned against the wall and looked down at his phone when he got a text. "You miss him, huh?"

I stared at him in shock. Jimmy never really asked me about Gary. I know how he feels about him, and he knows how I feel too. We always try to avoid having a conversation like this. It's a bit shocking that he'd ask me such a thing.

"Yeah..."

"I hope that he gets better, because god knows that guy needs help." I laugh silently. _He sure does, but he's my little crazy guy._ "Anyways-"

I was cut off by the sound of the front door of the Boys' dorm being slammed open. We turned to see who it was. At the door was a boy, one I had never met before at school, who could even possibly be a new student. He looks about my age or maybe older. He has pale skin, and is relatively the same height as Petey or slightly taller. He has medium brown messy hair that's put up in a ponytail; he's got bangs, and some hair sticking out. His bangs are parted to the right side of his face. What's gotten to me the most is his eyes. They're silver, with a little hint of green around the iris. He was wearing a white-shirt that was half buttoned up, and you could see his black tank-top underneath. He's also wearing a blue Bullworth sweater with his sleeves pulled up to his elbows, showing two black wristbands on his arms. Tan slacks with black tennis shoes. With his outfit he looks like a student who gets into a lot of trouble. He kinda reminds me of the Bullies.

"Annoying pests..." The boy muttered as he marched down the hall with two huge suit cases. He was clearly ignoring us since he didn't say anything, nor acknowledge us when he passed by. My eyes widened when he inserted his key to my room's lock. _He's my roommate?!_

Jimmy snickered at the look on my face. "Somebody has another douchebag roommate." I punch him on the shoulder and walk towards my room. Standing in front of the door, I turn to look at Jimmy and Petey who were giving me a thumbs-up. _Bastards..._

_I better get introductions over with._ I enter inside my room to see the guy who barged in – well, my roommate putting his stuff away. He takes his things over the left side... _the side that was supposed to be for Gary._

I try to remember my surroundings when the boy turns to look at me. A deep frown was upon his face. "I prefer that you wouldn't stare at me, 'roommate'." He emphasizes 'roommate'. I noticed a little hint of a Russian accent in his voice. I would have been quiet, but considering I had an asshole roommate. I'm used to it.

I rolled my eyes. "Well roommate, my name's Alexander Emerison. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said in a sarcastic voice.

The boy smirked. "Name's Carter, Carter Vladimer." My eyes widened and as I was about to ask him something, he spoke up again with sigh. "Yes, I know my family is rich. Yes, I know I shouldn't be here, but instead I should be with those who are incest bred. However, they ain't my style and neither is this place, but it sure is better here than over there."

_I have heard the Vladimer is a wealthy family, but not as wealthy as Derby's and most of the preps here._

"I can tell you don't fit their style, considering you dress way differently than they do." I commented on his attire.

Carter just smiled and crossed his arms at me. "Listen, since we are going to be roommates. There are going to be a set of rules between us." I raise an eyebrow. _Rules? Gary was like this last year. Are all roommates like this?_ Carter's smile widened like a Cheshire cat. "Rule 1: Don't touch any of my stuff unless you want to get punish. Believe me, I ain't someone who you'd want to get on the bad side of. Rule 2:-"

"No snitching to anyone about the stuff you do. Rule 3: Whatever happens in this room, stays in this room. Rule 4: No lying." I list as Carter chuckles softly.

"Well that's most of the rules. I guess you've had someone like me before, huh?"

I smiled. "Somewhat. Oh!" I walk towards my dresser to pull out a teddy-bear that Gary won for me last year at the carnival. I set it on top of my dresser, and look back towards Carter. "Rule 5: Don't fall in love with me."

Carter raised a brow at my expression and soon bursts out laughing. "As if! You ain't my type, and I don't play that way." Carter started walking towards the bathroom. Before he entered, he looks back at me with a smirk. "It's you who should be careful. I'm not the type of person to be in love with."

I frowned at him as he enters inside. _What an asshole. His demeanor reminds me a whole lot of…Gary._ I sigh as I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone to look at the time. _Tomorrow is when classes start. I don't wanna go to school just yet. I want to see Gary. Ugh!_

"Why does that Carter kid have to be my roommate?" I muttered.

"I don't know, why does that Alexander kid have to be mine?" Carter mocks me from the bathroom. I frown. _Well, I didn't expect him to hear me. I'm guessing he must know what face I'm making since I can hear him laughing._ "For the record I don't read minds, but I can hear you loud and clear from the bathroom."

I rolled my eyes. "Really? I assumed you could read minds."

"Oh, I could do so much more." Carter busted out laughing. "I was joking."

I didn't answer him, but sigh softly and lay on my bed. _This is going to be a long school year with this guy. Well considering Gary was an ass, I might just might be friends with Carter. Though, he does seem too full of himself._ Gary was or is the same way to this day. _Perhaps, Carter wouldn't be bad as a roommate. However, I wonder if Gary will think otherwise whenever he gets out._

* * *

**Gymnasium**

Petey hid behind the wall and waited for the girls to leave the locker room in the gym. He peeked around to see Mandy, and Christy still talking to Paige, Lucien's half-sister. They were talking about volleyball, or was it track? Regardless, they were talking about sports. Nothing he cared about, he just waiting for them to get done.

He almost jumped back when Paige turned to look at him for a quick second and then back at the girls. He felt his heart beat fast when he heard Paige tell the girls she'd talk to them later. Christy and Mandy left while Paige walked towards Petey. It's been awhile since they last talked, considering they weren't on good terms last time around.

Paige stood in front of Petey, her long reddish-brown hair is pulled in a ponytail, and her bangs are parted to the right. She's wearing a white Bullworth shirt with blue sweats and sneakers. Her emerald eyes glared at Petey, the same eyes that Lucien had which reminded him of Paige. "What do you want, Kowalski?"

Petey tried not appear timid, but it was difficult. After everything they'd been through all these years. He still hasn't even told the others about how he knew Paige. How could he? She wouldn't even back up his story.

He clenched his hands into fists. Perhaps it was time to ask why and demand answers. He's been locked away in the dark and hurt for far too long. He had the right to know.

"You know...we were friends before..." He mumbled as he made sure to keep his voice lowered since students were still in their midst.

Paige's eyes narrowed. **"Were.** We **were** friends."

Petey held back breath, and could feel his heart ache in pain. It hasn't ached this much since that day back in middle school. It's been so long. She sure does know how to open old wounds.

"I want to be friends with you again... like we use to. I…I-I miss you, Paige." Petey admitted.

Paige stared at him. They had got closer since Derby found her and told her about Lucien. After she found out about the brother she never knew, Petey was the one who helped ease her confused mind. He helped her overcome all the things she thought were lies. It was a surprise at first, but she was glad. He was the only person she could trust at this school.

She sighed. "Alright... We could try... Just don't blame me if you get hurt again." She said as she starts walking away. She stopped briefly and muttered something under her breath. Luckily, Petey heard her, "I miss you too, Peter..."

Petey smiled as he watched Paige walk away in silence. He was glad that she's at least willing to try again. Even though he should be mad that she didn't apologize, but this way, he's grateful she considers him a friend again. She was the first friend he ever had and is glad that she is again... somewhat.

Maybe, this year, he can patch up the friendship they once had. This time keep them together. He just needed to find a way to open up her damned mind to see that not everything is about popularity.

* * *

**A/N: **So, the story begins! Next chapter will have the gang! Things from here on will get interesting. This story won't just be about Alex's problems it will be about most of everyone, especially Petey and Paige:P How is it? Good? Bad? I'm sorry if it's bad, didn't know how to start it. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. What you think of Carter? Tell me all in your reviews:P

Oh! Of course I need beta-readers. If you wanna pm me! I need two!


	2. Remembrance of That Day

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews everyone! I just finished watching the newest episode of The Walking Dead, and my god... All I can say is I am shocked as hell. If you have never watched it, you should, because it's a really good show :) Anyways, no Carter is not Gary xD Seems like it huh? I made him that way, and let's just say he is as important to this story as Gary is. Yeah, I know it'll get confusing, but do not worry. It'll still focus more on Alex's story, and then the others as well. Here's the next chapter :D

**Rating: **T-M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath: Gary's Return**

**-**_Chapter 2: Remembrance of That Day-_

_"Wow, I feel really bad for you, Alexandria."_ Lucien said on the other end of the line. I called him since there was still time until classes start. I was just glad the teachers I like are still here; also, I'm glad they got rid of the ones I don't like. I'm ecstatic that Mr. Burton is gone, thanks to Jimmy and Zoe_. "Carter Vladimer is definitely not someone you should mess with."_

I sat down on the bench near the Boys' Dorm. There wasn't very many people around. Mostly, everyone was in their dorm, or by the school. "Really? I was hoping that we could become such good friend since we left on a good note back in our room." I said in a sarcastic voice.

Lucien chuckled, _"You can be such an ass you know that? I take it you're still seeing Gary?"_

My eyes lowered. _Gary... I miss him so much._ Sure, I see him once every week, but it's not the same. I mean, I want him back, here at this school. I want him as my roommate, and not that douche bag. _Gary should be here. No, he has to be here!_

"Yeah... Did you find out when he's going to be released?" I asked. Lucien was the first and only one who knew I had been visiting Gary. He was the one who actually helped me in first place. He was the one who helped me get permission for Gary to have visitors since he was supposed to be on lock down and was considered dangerous. _During times like this, I am sure glad that Lucien is rich and famous._

_"Theo has told me that Gary could be released sometime this month or the beginning of next month."_ I felt my heart jump with joy. _Gary might finally get out!_ _"Though don't be happy just yet. You have to tell the others you know. They're already wondering what you do on that one day in the week. You take off, and tell no one where you're going. You come back happy, and not telling anyone. You know I hate lying to Mikki since she's constantly asking me what's up."_

"I know, Lucien. Just... not yet... Jimmy still isn't over his beef with Gary, and I don't blame him. Petey... I might just tell Petey. I don't know... Just wait a little longer." I said as Lucien sighed.

_"Alright, I just hope you know what you're doing. Lying may hurt less than the truth, but it is better to hear the truth than the lie."_

"Yeah, I know, don't lecture me about it." I said, almost getting annoyed with the same lecture from him over and over again. "Anyways, back to Carter. "What can you tell me about him?"

"Well, that I am handsome, smart, and devilish." My eyes narrowed as I looked up to see Carter standing in front of me in his uniform just like yesterday. He smirked down at me. "It is wise to not know, Alexander. Wait, here is a fun fact: When a butterfly is caught in a web. The more it moves, the more it gets entangled in the web. Soon, it no longer will move and will eventually be devoured by the spider."

I raise an eyebrow. "Umm... Okay?"

Carter's smirk disappeared and he frowned instead. "How stupid can you be? What I'm trying to say is stay out of my business! It is wise to not know me at all, and stay away from me." Carter sneers as he walks away and heads towards the school.

_I seriously do not like that guy one bit._

_"Well, he sure is a charmer huh?"_

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up, Lucien. Just tell me what I need to know about him."

_"Well, all I know is that he is the youngest son of the Vladimer family. The family owns a small oil company, just like Derby's family does. They're not the richest and neither poor. Hmmm, well, you know... well, seeing how he is... From what I've heard, he's just like that because his parents don't pay attention to him."_

"So... family issues made him like this?"

"Could be, not much is known about him. He doesn't have any friends, and if he does, I've sure never heard of them. He tends to keep to himself since he finds people to be annoying and pests."

I sighed, "Great... what a great roommate to have…"

_"Listen... It's wise to stay away from him. I've heard he is not a good guy to be around. It's like he said, 'It's wise to not know his business and stay away from him.'" _Lucien relayed.

I frowned. Okay, sure, this guy is a douche, but I am very curious as to 'why'. Gary was the same way when I first met him. Maybe Carter just needs someone by his side. _Maybe he's lonely? _Who knows. Though part of me wants to listen to Lucien, the other part, the one that's being stubborn, wants to know more about him. _We could be friends._ You know what I mean, right?

"Okay... I'll try. Anyways I've got to go. See ya."

_"Bye – Hey! Riley put that down!"_ I hung up on Lucien before I could hear anything more. However, I do wonder who Riley is. _Probably a cousin of his?_ I shook my head. _I better head to class._

* * *

I sat down in Mr. Galloway's class since it was my first one today. Today's assignment was simple and easy. It was to write a page of what you did over the summer. I wrote down everything that I did, excluding my meetings with Gary...

I felt Jimmy peek over my shoulders to look at my essay. I lean over my desk to hide it, "What?"

Jimmy smiled, "Someone is hiding something."

I rolled my eyes and hand him the paper, "As if!" I retorted as Jimmy reads my story. It sucks that Petey's not in this class nor is Paige, though we rarely talk. I just hope she's not being mean to Petey. Zoe is in this class, but she's talking to Christy way too far on the other end of the room. _It sounds like they're discussing how she got back in._

Jimmy scoffed, "You haven't put down what you do on most of your Saturdays or even Sundays on here. Seriously, where do you go? You leave in the morning and come back around eight at night. So, tell me."

I scowl slightly at him snatch my paper from his grip, "Look, I know we're friends and all, but there are some things that I like to do by myself." I responded keeping my voice low. Though it wouldn't matter since everyone else is talking amongst themselves and Mr. Galloway had to go see Ms. Philips…Well, Mrs. Galloway, real soon.

Jimmy frowned back, "What is with you? You used to always tell us things, but now you're... What's that word…**distant!** You're being distant towards me, Pete, and everyone else. What's the deal, Alex?"

"What's with all this interrogation? Since when did you ever care that I'm being distant? Even if it's just a smidge…"

"I care, because I lo – **worry** about you..." Jimmy whispered as he turned away. _Was he going to say what I think he was going to say?_ "You're my friend, Alex."

I sigh as the school bell rings. Quickly, I get up and grab my stuff. "I know, but there are some things that are better off not knowing." I said as I walked away. _Seriously, since when did he or anyone care that I'm being distant?_ _I know they're worried, but god... it just... They should just let me do my own thing!_

* * *

Jimmy sighed as he packed up his books. This was the second time she refused to tell him. When was she going to spill the beans to him and everyone else? They're all worried about what she's been doing. Could she really blame them for that?

"She hasn't told you yet?"

Jimmy spun around to see his girlfriend, Zoe Taylor. Her reddish hair had grown a little longer. Her fringes were now long enough to be parted to the left side. She was wearing the same uniform she had worn from the previous year. Not that she'd ever change it since Jimmy knows she likes to be rebellious every once in awhile, just like him.

"Yeah... It pisses me off!" Jimmy kicked his chair across the room. He was glad that Mr. Galloway hadn't come back yet. It was lunch now, so it shouldn't be a surprise if he had. "Ever since that day, she's been running off alone more often…not even telling anyone what she's doing on Saturday or Sunday…I even tried following her! She must've known what I was planning because I couldn't find her after a few blocks!"

Zoe watched her boyfriend have one of his 'tantrums'. She knew it was best to let him vent. Sure, she worried over Alex since she's like a sister to her and is a close friend to both her and Mikki, but…

"Sure, she still talks to us, but it's different now. It feels like she is pushing us away and –"

"Did you ever stop and think, 'maybe it's because of Gary'? She did love him...and, well, still does." Zoe suggested as she crossed her arms while sitting up on a desk. She watched Jimmy's eyes narrow when she just barely mentioned that guy's name. She knew how he felt about him, but she also knew he needed to get over it. "She misses him. It's hardly her fault that she's becoming distant. I would be too if the guy I cared about was locked up in some nut house!" She had a valid point.

Jimmy clenched his fists, "Still, I honestly **do. Not. See.** What she sees in him, he's a fucking, psychopathic, bastard who loves hurting everyone, _especially_ her!" Jimmy threw another chair. It's rather surprising no one is hearing him from outside this room. They're probably all in the lunchroom.

He doesn't know what she sees in Gary. He'd literally try to show her what kind of person he is, but she seems to not notice it, or she probably doesn't care. How can she not care if he is a crazy bastard? When he beat that son of a bitch, she ran to him and pleaded the cops not to take him away. Even to the very end, she still hasn't given up on Gary.

"Why? Why him of all people? Why does she want him the most?" Jimmy muttered.

"You're jealous of him."

"What?" Jimmy turned to look at Zoe. She was staring at him with a serious face. He could tell she was being serious otherwise, she wouldn't have given him 'the look' if she was joking.

"You still love her, don't you?"

Jimmy stared at Zoe. He didn't know how to answer her question.

"I knew it, and I don't blame you." Zoe took her things and began heading out. "I'm heading to lunch."

Jimmy watches his girlfriend leave. Did they just fight? No, it didn't feel like it. Great now he feels like an ass. Jimmy groaned, and hit his head against the wall. Why did he have to be such an idiot?

His eyes lowered as he looked down at floor. "It's not like I _could_ get over her..."

* * *

_I swear Jimmy just needs to keep his big nose out of people's business just for once! Seriously, that guy needs to know his boundries!_

I stabbed my fork in my salad and continued to eat. Each time I stabbed into my food, it made a loud clank against the plate. Not that I care if I was using too much force. I'm annoyed and also very angry.

Beatrice watched me as I roughly eat my food. She was the only one sitting with me at the table in the cafeteria. Petey was nowhere to be found. He's probably with Paige. Not that I care what he does.

Beatrice and I may be really good friends, but she still hasn't know about my little secret. Maybe one of these times, I will tell her. We've been through a lot. I could say she is like another sister to me.

I look up at her. It's amazing what a few months did to her. I take it, she took Mikki's advice. She's no longer putting her hair up, but let it down instead. Her cold sore is gone, and her face has a little makeup. Not too much, but enough to make her look like a doll. All in all, she looked nice and decent, somewhat pretty, if I had to say so myself.

"What?"

Beatrice shook her head, "I-It's nothing." She said as I noticed a tint of pink on her cheeks. I pray she doesn't have feelings for me. It would be real awkward for the both of us. She peeked around us, "I'm surprised no one's fighting."

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks to James, everything has settled down for once. I almost... kind of, miss it." I said. After the whole incident last year, so many things have changed. There are new faces and old as well. Not many people are fighting anymore. It's all a surprise that Jimmy has taken control of all the cliques and had trained them very well.

"Really? I don't... Mandy and the other girls are nice to me this year... Well, somewhat to say at least."

I frowned. _I really hate how those girls treated Beatrice._ "Listen, if they're mean to you, you can always come to me. I've got your back, okay?" I smiled at her. Beatrice's face flushed a bright red, which made me laugh softly, "You look like-"

"Alex."

I turn to the side to see Petey. Up close, I can tell he has grown a lot. His face no longer looks like that of a boy, but more of a man. It's strange to say it, but it is true. His voice is no longer soft, but deep and...Well, I admit... It sounds actually kind of... _cute._

"Hey, Femme-boy." I said as I smile at him.

"Umm, can we talk?"

I look at Beatrice, then back at him with a sigh, "Fine." I said as I take my plate and dump it in the trash can. They can always buy more and they need to since most of the stuff here is old.

Petey followed me to outside of the school, towards the back where there's hardly anyone around. I could pretty much guess what he wanted to talk to me about. It's neither a surprise, nor a coincidence. It's more like...**an annoyance.**

"Look, if Jimmy told you what I said, you can forget it. Like I told him, my business –"

"Jimmy didn't tell me anything. I didn't even see him today." Petey cocked his head in confusion. _Oh...well, I guess I was wrong then._ "Why? What did he say?"

At this point, I figured I may well let him in on the situation between Jimmy and I, it was bound to happen. "So, if you're going to ask me the same thing he did, all I'm going to say mind your own –"

"I don't need to." Petey replied poignantly as he leans against the wall on the school.

I raise an eyebrow. "Ummm... Okay, why?" I couldn't help but feel like he expected more.

Petey looks away. He obviously didn't want to see my face when was about to lay on some bad news, "I already know you're visiting Gary...", My eyes widen in shock. _How did he –_, "I figure it out. Those Saturdays or Sundays, you've been gone. Those are the days they allow to visits at the Happy Volts Asylum. I even call them to ask."

"Wow... I never thought Femme-boy would have everything figured it out first."

Petey melancholy paced around, "I'm not stupid. I'm just hurt that you didn't tell me – no, anyone of us, about this. Besides, there's no need to be an ass."

I frowned back and took a deep breath. I knew I didn't have the right to be mad at him, but god, did I _want_ to. "Look, I honestly didn't know how to tell you guys. What am I suppose to say? 'Oh, hey guys, I'm visiting my crazy boyfriend who tried to kill my best friend and take over the school.' We all know how everyone is going feel about that, especially Jimmy." I said as Petey sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I can see your point, but still. You could have at least told us. We are your friends, at least I thought we were. Don't you trust us?" I stare at Petey's face. It was clear I really hurt him._ I should've known I hurt him._ _If they did something like this to me; I would be hurt as well._

"I'm sorry, okay? It's just that... I was scared, alright? Please...for the love of god, **do not** tell Jimmy."

"Why would I? You should be the one to tell him, since it involves you. But... knowing Jimmy, he still hasn't clearly given up over his grudge towards Gary. Though, I can't blame him." Petey shrugged as he sighed. "I promise I won't tell, but you gotta tell them later. They'll find out soon."

I shook my head. "I know... Just... give me some time..."

"So... how is he?"

"He's... okay, I guess. Just a little pissed that he's stuck in that place for awhile. Lucien is trying his best to help me get him out of there soon –", I bite my tongue. I had to mentally slap myself in the face. _Why did I have to say that!?_

"Lucien knows too? Wait... you both hid this from us? And he's helping you to get Gary out of there?"

"Petey, I can't – I just... I can't talk about this right now, I'm sorry." I walk away, ignoring Petey's calls. _I don't want to deal with this right now. Just let me handle this. I'll tell them later once... once I get Gary out. They'll understand... They have to..._

* * *

I skip out on my afternoon class and just head back to my dorm. Yeah, I know I'm already skipping on the first day. It's not my fault since I don't feel like in the mood to go. Seriously, Petey and Jimmy... I swear those two –

"UGH!" I groan and toss my tablet across the room. _This infuriates me so much! They worry too much and it's irritating!_ I put my head down on the desk, not even bothering to move. I just wanted sit here, and let everything go.

"He should just get out of there now... I want him as my roommate instead of that douchebag." I pouted to myself.

"Already don't like me?" I turn around to see Carter dropping his book bag by his bed. _When did he get here? And how long was he standing there?_ Carter didn't look vexed or jubilated. He just had a calm expression when speaking, "Can't say I blame you for missing your old roommate. I have heard a lot of stuff about you two."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really?" Carter nodded, and sat down on his bed. "Like what?"

"Well that he was – no, **is** a crazy sociopath who tried to kill that Hopkins kid and take over this dump. I've got to applaud his determination, but he must be pretty stupid to even do such a thing."

I glared at him. "Gary's **not** stupid."

"Whoa, no need to get defensive. I just simply stated my opinion. I didn't know you felt so strongly about your friend." Carter said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "He _is_ my friend. You probably don't know what it feels like. Maybe **if** you had friends. I'd be surprised since you're such an ass that I would almost feel sorry for them." I snarled. I didn't even regret it. _It's only been a day, and I'm so fed up with Carter. He is such an ass._

Carter glared at me. "You're one to talk; I bet you're all sunshine and rainbows, huh? You think you're better? Well, guess what? You're as bad as me." Carter said as I stared at him in bewilderment. _What is he talking about?_ "I can clearly see you're pushing your friends away. I've seen you and how you are with them. I feel sorry for them to have to deal with someone who clearly doesn't trust them. You don't even want to be around them for very long either! Some _friend_ you are."

I felt my anger rise in me. My face burned with rage. It was enough to make me clench my hands into a fist to try and attempt to control my anger. _How dare he think he knows everything about me? He went too far with that comment! How dare he even look at me! What a creep!_

"Oh, so now I'm the bad guy, huh? Since yesterday, I've literally tried to be nice, but you're so **ANNOYING!** Gosh! I can't wait until tomorrow to ask Dr. Crabblesnitch to get me a new roommate." I yelled at him.

Carter just laughed at me. Clearly not hurt or angry at what I had said. In fact, he was even enjoying it. He prattled on, "Good, I'd rather have anyone else over a weak, annoying, little faggot as a roommate." He said.

Not taking anymore, I grab a book off my desk and threw it at him. "Shut up! That's it! I'm going to him right now! I have had it!" I march towards the door. I could hear Carter clearly following me. _After all, I did throw a book at him and it did hit his face._ It felt good, but my anger wasn't at ease since he was constantly trying to rile me up.

"Aww, did I hurt his feelings? Clearly, you're not a man since you can't back up your crap."

I turned around as I approached the stairs that would lead me to the ground floor. Glaring at him, I shouted in his face, "Just shut up!"

I push him away with all my might, but it barely even moved him. He must have thought I was trying to fight him since he pushed me back. However, this time he did it with a lot of force. So much force, in fact, that I lost my balance and fell backwards down the stairway. My eyes widened and so did his. I tried to grab onto anything even if it was just the handle. I could see him trying to help, he even tried to grab my hand, but it was too late.

My body flew backwards and hit the staircase hard. I could feel my back give out and I gasped in pain, but it wasn't over just yet. I tripped and then I kept rolling down the stairs. I was hitting each step on the way. Soon it would stop, which felt like seconds later. My head hit the floor and everything started spinning. My entire body was crying out. It ached everywhere. I couldn't even tell what part hurt the most. I couldn't even cry or say anything, even if I wanted to. It hurt that much…Immense pain all over my body, but I could feel something warm on the back of my head and on my forehead.

_It hurts..._

I felt myself being lifted up, which caused me to make sound that didn't even sound like a scream or a cry. I couldn't even move my head to see who it was, but I could tell by the voice.

"Alexander, I'm so sorry! Hang in there!"

_Carter... Now, he feels guilty. Idiot..._

"Alex!"

"What happened?!"

"Did you do this?"

_More voices..._ It's all making it hurt more._ Everyone needs to shut up._

"No! It – It was an accident!"

I wanted to laugh. _Sure it was._

I couldn't make out what everyone was saying, since everything was going dark. Just like that day when the Jocks attacked me. I was saved by the familiar warmth... except I didn't feel that same warmth...

_Gary..._

* * *

Opening my eyes slowly, I look up to see a white ceiling. _Where am I?_ I sat up slowly only to grunt in pain. _Why does my body hurt?_ Realization hit me as I remembered that I fell down the stairs. I look down on my hand to see some bandages wrapped around my hands. I look around me to figure out if I was in the nurse's office. _Back here again... just like old times..._

I sighed softly, "Just like last year." I muttered.

"Are you okay?"

I look up to see Carter standing by the door. _Of all people, why is he here? Hasn't he done enough to torment me?_ I frowned at him, "I don't know, am I? You did push me down the stairs." I said as I wince in pain. I touch the back of my head to find stitches. _Great, now I'm going to have a scar there._

"You split your head open, which lead to a concussion. It was the most serious injury you've had, while bruises and a few fractured ribs are of the least." Carter stated as he walked over to my bedside and took a seat next to my bed.

"Oh, how fortunate for me." I drawled sarcastically.

Carter sighed exasperatedly, clearly getting annoyed of my smart remarks. "Look... I know you don't want me here, and I'll leave, just know that I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to push you."

"Uh huh, so you weren't trying to kick my ass?"

"You tried to do the same to me in first place. I just defended myself better."

I scoffed, "Okay, whatever you say. How did you even get in here in the first place? Where's the nurse or –"

"…Your friends? They're clearly not here now as you can see. They were here earlier when you were unconscious which was... four hours ago. It's 11 pm and I asked the nurse if I could stay in here with you until you'd woken up." He curtly replied while checking his phone.

_He stayed with me until I woke up? That's... a little creepy..._ "Why?" I asked.

"Obviously to apologies, since I clearly felt bad about my actions."

I laugh softly, "You? You feel bad?" I don't know why I find that so hard to believe.

Carter frowned at me. "Is it bad that I feel remorse? Obviously you clearly don't know me, but you think you do. Sure, I can be a jerk at times, but at least I own up to my mistakes." He said as he stood up. "I could see you don't, since all I see is a guy who pushes everyone away even his friends over something... I don't know what, but it has to be stupid for you to do such a thing."

I stare at him in shock. _Is he really sorry? No...he's said he is. Gosh... How could I? All this time I thought he was just being an ass and thought maybe he could be a good person which he is... somewhat. Clearly, he feels bad for what he did and all I'm doing is being a jerk._

_He is right... I am pushing my friends away. I'm so scared of them finding out about me visiting Gary, that I was willing to go such lengths to push them away which lead them to not trusting me. I feel like... such a douche... and a hypocrite..._

"I'm sorry..."

"What?"

I sighed, and looked away from him. This is not easy for me to say since this guy annoys me, but... he can be somewhat caring. "I'm sorry for being such an ass. You are right. I'm a bad person to do such a thing to the people who care about me. I just... I'm just scared... but I know I need to stop, because I don't wanna lose them –"

"Hey, enough." I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Carter staring into my eyes sincerely. "I don't need to know the reason why you made your choices, the ones who deserve an answer is your friends." He replied. _Carter..._ He pulled away and smirked. "Besides, I'm glad you've forgiven me. Otherwise it'd be awkward for us, since, you know, we are roommates."

"What?"

Carter's smirked widen even more. "I change my mind. I might rather have you as a roommate. You seem alright." Carter walked towards the door. "Better rest up, those wounds won't heal themselves _roomie!_"

Gary said those exact same words to me that day.

I laugh softly and smiled at him. "Thanks..." I muttered as he left the room. I lay down on my bed, waiting for the nurse to come back in to tell me when I could leave. All I could think was how much everything reminded me of Gary.

_Perhaps Carter is right... I do need to tell them. Even though he is an ass, and still is. He could be sometimes right. I guess this year is going to get interesting with having him as roommate. Mostly as friends since it seems like we just became... sorta friends._

I sighed as the door swung shut, "Wait until Gary hears about this..."

* * *

**A/N: **Woah, what is the deal with Alex's behavior lately? Is it because of Gary? Or is there something else? Do you guys like how she is? Yay, nay or hay if you own a horse ((YooHyeSu inserted this))? Next chapter will have Alex visiting Gary and how do you guys think he'll react to everything that has happened? Even about Carter? Tell me all your thoughts in your reviews! See you all next time:)


	3. Lingering Feelings

**A/N:** Thank you guys for the reviews! Didja check the cover out? A friend of mine drew that for me. I actually like how she drew Carter (The guy on the left side). He looks... hot*-*

For the Bully: This Is Our School fanfic. I have written a few chapters for that story, but my computer got damaged by my little brother, and I had to get it fixed. The only way to fix it was to delete EVERYTHING. Yes the story has been deleted, BUT I promise that I will try to update it again. I just need to get my little helper*_cough* *cough*_ sister *cough* *cough* to help me again. So please be patient, and wait. I am terribly sorry. Truly I am:(

I have written a Spin-Off fanfic of this story. It's about Paige, and her point of view. That story will focus more on her problems, and Petey's. You should check it out! Especially if you're a Petey fan:P It's called, **Romeo & Cinderella**.

DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT **YooHyeSu**'s story, **Someone Like You**. Once again we are still doing a joint story, and I am so excited! Her story is the sequel to the first, and like the first, it'll be mostly about Lucien, and Mikki.

Okay, I know some of you guys don't like Mikki, but please try to keep some of your comments to yourself. I know we all have a right to speak our minds, but... some of the things you say can hurt our feelings... I know some of us can handle few words, but not all of us can... Besides, it's sucks trust me. When I was newbie on this site, I had ALOT of people that hate my characters, and even my stories. I even deleted some, and was sad about it. Over time, I start to ignore the hate, and grew an hard shell. I know some people do, but not all people can. Believe it or not, I have some people who despise Alex xD Also I like Mikki. I absolutely adore her! She reminds me so much of a good friend of mine:D Anyways, just please keep the flames minimum. I know YooHyeSu say it don't bother her, but it kind of bothers me. I don't know, I just have that feelings that she is sad, and I don't like seeing people sad. I'm the kind of person to find some way to cheer people who are sad up.(YooHyeSu, if you're reading this. I'm sorry, but that's what I think XD) I guess that's all. If I offended anyone, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be sounding like a big doo-doo head. I'm sorry:(

I love all of you guys! Really I do! Let's all get along, and sing Hukana Mutata! Nah, but I'm glad you all have supported me. Without you guys, I wouldn't be continuing this story. It was YOU guys for letting this junk of mine you love so much to turn into something AWESOME to keep going! I want to say to all of you is... Thank you for all the support:)

Now here's chapter 3!

**Rating:** T-M

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath: Gary's Return**

_-Chapter 3: Lingering Feelings-_

It's been almost a week since school has started. During these past few days, a lot of crazy things has happened. For instance, my roommate, Carter Vladimer, pushed me down the stairs on 'accident'. Okay it was an accident, and I know it was partially my fault to blame since I kind of threaten the guy. It surprises me that he even apologies, considering he is a total ass. Still is to this very day.

I laugh softly as I ate an apple in the cafeteria. Carter was sitting across from me at the table. His eyebrows twitching with irritation as he was doing his homework for Biology class. He was annoyed, by all the stares, and glares he was getting from the students in the cafeteria. Since they think he's a murderer, who tried to killed me.

"Why is that Carter boy sitting next to Alex? Didn't he tried to kill him?"

"Ain't Alex scared of him since he did tried to kill him?"

"Is Carter trying to make up to Alex?"

"He's kind of is creepy..."

"Yeah no kidding, since he always prefers to himself than of others."

"I've heard he hates people, even his own family."

"Really?"

"Yeah he thinks he's better than everyone!"

"I knew something was fishy about that inbred scum."

Carter gritted his teeth, and grip his pencil tightly. "Annoying pests... I ain't no damn inbred brat."

I laugh softly, and took another bite from my apple. "Well you should have know this was going to happen. Since I am friends with the king of the school." I said as Carter rolled his eyes. "You were lucky the prefects stop Jimmy from killing you."

After Carter left, Petey came by and told me what had happened. Jimmy tried to kill Carter, since he thought he did it on purpose. However, the prefects came in time to stop the raging ape from killing my roommate. Seriously, I don't always need Jimmy to protect me.

Carter scoff. "He's lucky that I didn't kill him."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure..." I looked around to find Petey, Jimmy, or even Mikki. Speaking of Mikki, I barely see her at school. We talk still, but I kind of distance myself away from her since... she's a little nosy about my business just like Jimmy. She's not the only one. I need to stop like Carter said. They're my friends, and I need to start acting like I'm their friend.

I miss Mikki. I miss hanging out with her and Lucien. He told me her, and him are taking care of Pinky's half-brother for Pinky's parents. Mostly, for what Lucien did... to me...

I sigh, it's been nearly a year since that incident has happened. I almost forgot about it. Still couldn't believe that ever happened, though I am glad Jimmy was there to save me.

Speaking of Jimmy, I bet he's still mad at me for what happened on Monday. He only talked to me about the incident with Carter, but that was it. Probably, because I forgave Carter for what he did. Petey did say Jimmy is still pretty mad at him for that.

I look up at Carter. His silver-green eyes were focus on doing his homework. It was like he didn't even know I'm here with him. Despite how much of a douche Carter is, I guess you can say he has a caring side to him. So he is human at least.

"If you continue to stare at me like that, I'm going to get the wrong idea."

But he is still a douche.

I rolled my eyes, and was about to say something to the little prick until Petey came out of nowhere. "Hey Alex."

"Hey." I said as Petey took a seat next to me.

"I see you two made up... sort of."

"Sure if that's what you're going to call it." I said as Carter chuckle.

"Aww, I was hoping we could have been something more." He said as I glared at him.

"Bite me." I look back at Petey. "Anyways, what's sup?"

He shrugged. "Nothing... Just wanted to hang out with you since we are friends." I flinch at the friends part. That's right. Petey knows I still see Gary. I wonder if he told Jimmy. No, he said he wouldn't. Though he is right. I need to tell them, because I don't want this guilt eat away at me.

Carter scoff, and start putting his homework in his bag. "More like sisters since you're both are like chicks." Petey and I turn to frowned at Carter who just merely laugh at us. "It's the truth. Anyways I gotta go since I am too cool to be hanging with you dweebs."

Carter gets up, and walks away. "What a hypocrite." I muttered under my breath. Petey moved over to Carter's seat. He was staring at me, but saying nothing. "What?" Then it hit me. "C'mon, don't tell me you're still mad about what I said?"

"You tell me, Alex."

I sighed. "Look, it's like I said. I was scared, okay? I was scared and so worry that I didn't know what to do, besides not to tell you guys." I leaned forward to whisper to Petey so no one can hear our conversation. "Lucien only found out, because I told him. Since I knew he was the only who can help me get Gary out of there."

"So let me get this straight. You only told Lucien, because he's the only one who can help you to get Gary out?" I nodded as Petey frowned. "So you couldn't tell us, because we can't help you."

I wanted to hit myself in the face. Of course what I said will come out like that, because it's the truth. It made me realize how much of ass I am even more.

"Look, I'm sorry. Okay? I was scared..." My eyes lowered as I took a deep breath to tell him why I afraid. "I was scared... you guys would be mad at me... and-"

"And leave you? Really, Alex? Do you think we would do such a thing-"

"I don't know! I've never had real friends before. You know that. One of the reasons I didn't want to tell is, because of Jimmy. I know how he'll feel." I lay my head down on the table. My chest ache in pain of this guilt. I've always felt this guilt ever since I started visiting Gary. The guilt of keeping a secret from my friends. They've trust me so much, and I obviously broke that trust. "I love Gary so much... I don't want to lose him... If I told you guys, Jimmy would have been mad, and we wouldn't be friends right now... I was scared of losing both of them..."

Petey sighed. "Hey..." I felt his hand rubbed my shoulder. "It's okay... It's obviously the guilt is eating you away, and I forgive you. Maybe next time when you do something like this again, you should tell us. Regardless of what we'll say. True friends will stay and support you, whatever the choice you make."

I looked up at Petey and smiled. Those words he said, made the guilt ease a bit. It felt good. "Thanks, Petey."

"No problem, but I still think you should tell the others. Lucien can tell Mikki, while we'll tell Zoe. Jimmy... well he has to wait until his grudge goes away." Petey said.

Considering he frowns whenever Gary's name is brought up, it's not a surprise if he hates him. "Yeah no kidding."

"It doesn't help that he's still not over you."

My head shot up when Petey said that. I stared at him in bewilderment. Are my ears deceiving me? Or did he say what I think he just said. "What?"

Petey set his chin on his hand, and looked over by the cafeteria door. I look where he's looking to see Jimmy there talking to some of the Jocks. Thank god, they're so much better this year.

Jimmy was in his school uniform except he was wearing the school's leatherman jacket. It's amazing how tall he has gotten this year. Well he is still shorter than Petey.

Why is Petey looking at Jimmy?

"Even though you told him you choose Gary, and he is with Zoe. His feelings for you hasn't went away." Petey said.

Jimmy still likes me?

For some reason it made heart throb, but it was only a smidge. "W-Why? He knows I can't and will not be with him. I chose Gary, and I'll choose him. He can't like me when he's with someone else-"

"You did..." Petey turn to look at me. His face turned into a stern expression. "You were with Gary, but your guys' relationship was on hinged. There you guys were developing problems, and Jimmy was there for you. It led you to have your feelings for him." Petey looked back at Jimmy. "However, in the end. You still chose Gary. Even though you did, I can still see you still have feelings for each other..."

I still have feelings for Jimmy?

I look back at Jimmy, and nearly jump when he turn to glance at me. His intense stare made my heart constrict in my chest, and left a small feeling that I knew too well. I looked away towards Petey, to avoid Jimmy's stare.

That feeling was soon replace by guilt. The very same guilt I felt long ago. Here I thought it went away.

"I thought... it went away... I guess, I still have some lingering feelings for him..." I sat up and look down at the table. "However, I don't think mine is strong enough compare to his."

Petey sighed. "Either way, I think the two of you need to be a little far apart. I don't want last year to repeat. You're both in a serious relationship. Well it's a surprise for Jimmy to be, but you both need to be faithful."

"That's true... Though I don't like him a lot where I'll kiss him." I said harshly. I'm obviously getting mad that Petey is scolding me. "I think it'll fade over time, but... when Gary does come back. Jimmy has to accept that I'm going to be with Gary, whether he likes it or not."

Petey nodded. "He has to, otherwise it'll lead to you two fighting again."

I look back over at Jimmy who was talking to Ted and Damon. I felt that guilt again, but soon it disappear when an idea came to me. I don't want to do it, but I have to. Eventually. "Petey."

"Hm?"

"Tell Zoe about my visiting with Gary. I'll tell Lucien to tell Mikki. Leave Jimmy to me." I look back at Petey who stares at me in shock. What? He said he wanted me to do this. "I think it's time they know the truth. Since tomorrow, I'm going to see Gary..."

"A-Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes I'm sure." I said as I get up, and turned my attention over to Jimmy. This is it. No going back.

Petey laugh as he got up and smiled at me. "Good luck, you're going to need it. I'll see you later. I have to go see Dr. Crabblesnitch." He walks away towards the entrance. I wonder what it's like to be the Head-boy of this school. Well I'll ask him next time when I see him.

Feeling a knot in my stomach, I ignored it as I took a deep breath. C'mon Alex, you can do this. It's like a walk through the park. Here it goes.

Taking another deep breath, I started to walk towards Jimmy and the Jocks. I felt every nerve in my body to turn around, and chicken out. However, my mind was set to settle things once and for all. I need to get rid of this guilt. He'll find out sooner or later, so why not now.

Jimmy and the Jocks turned to look at me once I was the bottom of the step. "Hey Emerison." Ted said as he smiled, and waved. I felt a cold chill run up my back as I remember last year. He nearly killed me and held me hostage when he and Jimmy fought. I still never forgave him to this day. I would have if he apologies!

"Hey..." I turned to look at Jimmy. "Hey, we... need to talk."

* * *

I walked into my room, and set my bag down. The next class I have is Shop class, and I don't really need to bring anything. I tried my best to not look nor feel nervous when Jimmy walked in my room, closing the door behind him. I watched him looked around the room.

Even I looked around with him. He was mostly staring at Carter's side of the room. There was a lot of book on Carter's desk, and they were all neatly organized. On top of Carter's dresser were his trophies, he won each year at the Martial Arts championship that is held. Like he bragged about me zillions of times, he won each match, because he's the best of all the rest. Seriously, he has a huge ego just like Jimmy, and Gary.

"Damn, this guy sure is good at Martial Arts. I wonder if he can beat Bif in wresting." Jimmy said as he leaned forward to look at some of the photos of Carter at his matches.

I guess Jimmy is breaking the ice, since we said nothing on the way over here. I'm surprise he even came with me since he look a little hesitant to come.

I shrugged. "Probably, Martial Arts is more better than wresting. If you're talking about strength, Bif will obviously win that." Jimmy laugh softly, and continue to stare at the photos. Probably since it's awkward to look at each other. It has been a couple of days since we last talk.

"...What did you want to talk about?"

I walked over towards my window, and looked outside to avoid looking at him. "Well, before I tell you... Promise me you won't break anything in here."

"Why?-"

"Promise me."

Jimmy groans. "I promise I won't break any shit in here. Seriously, what is it? If you're apologizing, then it's okay." Jimmy rambled on. "I don't see why-"

"I've been seeing Gary..."

Silence filled the room. I mean complete dead silence. Jimmy shut up after I said that sentence. A horrible knot feeling appear in the pit of my stomach, and I wanted to change the subject. You know, to avoid this situation, to run and hide. No, I have to tell him. I'm the one who needs to tell him. I have to be strong.

After a few seconds of silence. Jimmy spoke to end it. "How long?"

I felt a chill run up my back at the sound of his voice. He may have thought he said in a calm voice, but I could tell a hit of anger in it. Not only that, I could feel the tension rising behind me. I knew he was angry, but he has to know.

I sighed, and closed my eyes. "Those one days on the weekends I've been gone. Those were the days when I started to see him-"

"How long?" He said in more demanding voice.

I gripped my arms tight that almost turn my knuckles white. I was scared, and afraid, but... I have to do this... "A month after you two fought."

"... I knew it."

**_SLAM!_**

I jumped by the sound of something hitting the wall. I turned around to see it was Jimmy's fist. It didn't leave a hole, but it did leave a dent near the bathroom. Fear begins to rise in me, but I tried to soothe it down, because I need to calm him down. Before Carter comes in here.

"Jimmy-"

"I knew it. I fucking knew it! I knew you were seeing that bastard during those days! It made sense, because why else would you distant from us, especially me!" Jimmy turned around and I nearly jump back from his venomous eyes. "Why didn't you tell me-"

"Because I knew you were going to react like this!" I yelled back, clearly getting annoyed by him. "I wanted to tell all of you, even you, but I was too scared! Look I'm sorry, okay?"

"Sorry for not telling us? Or sorry you chose him over us?" Jimmy hissed.

I glared at him. "You know I would never do that. It's not like that." I point at him. "See! This is what I'm talking about! You're clearly not over-"

"How can I after everything he has done! He has ruin all of lives even yours! He cause hell at this school-he nearly tried to kill me! You!" Jimmy grabs his head and groans. "You can't seem to let him go! You can't see what kind of person he is! You're too in love with him that it's causing you to distant yourself from us!"

Jimmy has gone too far. How dare he say all of those things. Like he knows who I am, better than even me.

"Oh you think you know Gary? You don't know the half of the person he is! Yeah I know he's shady, but so are you! You are too caught up with your ego, that you hardly have time to hang with our real friends. You're letting all this king of the school crap get to you-"

"I'm the one to talk! You're the same way-"

"I know I am, that's why I'm ending it! That's why I'm telling all of you why I have been distant!" I yelled back. I felt my throat scratch. It was a lot of yelling we been doing back and forth. I won't be surprise if anyone has heard us from the outside. I took a deep breath. "Look... Jimmy... I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for lying to you and everyone else. I'm sorry for keeping this a secret. I'm sorry for hurting you."

Jimmy puts his hand on his head, and takes a deep breath. He didn't know what to say.

"However, I'm not sorry for being with Gary. I love Gary, you guys know that, especially you." I said as I stare at him, straight into his eyes. Showing him how serious I am. "I want us to still be friends, but you have to know... I'll always will be with Gary, whether you like it or not. You have to accept it."

There... I finally said it. I finally said it to him...

Jimmy's hand moved to cover his eyes. It was hard to tell why, is he crying? No, Jimmy isn't a crier-

"You're a liar..."

What?

"What happened between us last year. You would have been with me, if Petey hadn't stop us. Even now, you still could be, since every time we fight, you want us to make-up. It's obvious that what we have matters to you." Jimmy said as he looks at me. His eyes filled with hurt, and anger. His eyes look clouded with mixed emotions, that I'm not sure he's in his right mind to be thinking straight. I think I may hurt him to this very point. It doesn't help that it adds the guilt inside me even more. "You're such a liar."

What is he talking about?

I snap out of my thoughts when Jimmy start walking towards me. "There are still feelings there between us, and you know it. You're just ignoring it." I started to back away from him. Jimmy advance on me quickly before I could even turned around to leave. "You're lying to me. You're lying to Gary, but most of all, you're lying to yourself. I can prove it."

Seeing him like this is making me feel scared even more. "No-" Jimmy grabs my face and presses his lips on mine harshly. It was mere second since I pushed him away after. "Jimmy don't. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you? I'm just doing what we both want." Jimmy leans forward to kiss me again.

I press my hands on his chest, and push him away as I moved my head to not be kissed by him. "Stop it, you're better than this. You're with Zoe."

"I know I am, and she don't care." Jimmy is clearly not focusing straight. He leans forwards to kiss me as he grabs my shoulders. I struggle against his hold, and tried to push him away. I even moved my head away from him as I can.

"No no no, Jimmy stop, no don't, Jimmy I care about you! Listen to me! I care about you!" Jimmy stops and pulls away as he stares at me. Looking into my eyes full of hope, which makes the guilt inside me feel even more worse, but he needs to know the truth. "I do. But..." Tears beginning to brim in my eyes, because I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to hurt anyone. I grab his hands, and stares into his eyes. "I love Gary, and it always going to be Gary."

Jimmy's eyes narrowed, and it make me feel even more like crap by the more hurt look in his eyes. It's the truth. I do care about him, but I love Gary more than him.`

"Woah..." Jimmy and I turned to see Carter by the door, staring right at us. He put his hands up. "Clearly I didn't know you play that way, Alexander. I'll leave you two-"

I pulled my hands away from Jimmy. "It's not like that Carter."

Jimmy glares at me. "That's what you think." He said as he walks away from me towards the door. He glared at Carter on the way out, and slams the door behind him.

Carter raise an eyebrow at me. "It's a long story." I said.

"Clearly."

I sigh as I walk over to my bed and sat down. "I don't know what to do anymore..." I said softly. I leaned forward, and press my face on my hands. Jimmy is still clearly not giving up on me. He needs to. For Zoe's sake. She's a good person who don't deserves this.

"Maybe I can help, dork." Carter spun in his rolling chair over to me. He leans on the back, and stares right at me.

"You? Help me? Yeah, right... You're going to make fun-"

"If I was going to make fun of you, I wouldn't be helping you. Idiot." Carter said in annoyance. "Just tell me, maybe it help you. Seriously you're such a girl."

You have no idea.

"Well..." How am I going to say this him... "Just don't laugh and tell okay?"

Carter rolled his eyes and crossed his fingers. "I cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand of needles if I lie. Shit is that good enough for you?"

I laugh softly and look down at my feet. Well I can tell him half-honestly. "Well... you remember Gary right?"

"Yeah."

"Well he and I... were well are together..."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Carter scoff. "I knew you were gay. It's obvious by the way you act." I rolled my eyes at him. "No judging, since I have an uncle who is gay-"

"Anyways, Gary and I's relationship ain't the best. We always fought, and well... Jimmy was always there to console me... It made me to start liking him which-"

"Which led you and Gary having a falling out. Your feelings for Jimmy grew stronger. You guys almost got to together, but you felt guilty so you went back to Gary. You two made up, but then Jimmy and Gary fought. He went to asylum." Carter said as I frowned at him. "What? I'm good at picking things up."

"Yeah... Anyways, once Gary went to the asylum. I've been visiting him... in secret. None of my friends knew, except my friend, Lucien, he was the one who helped me to get Gary to have visitors." I continued on. "Of course I felt guilty for lying and keeping this a secret from everyone. So today I wanted to tell everyone..."

"What about Jimmy?" Carter asked. "What was with the whole _'That's what you think.'_." Carter mimic Jimmy in a dumb ape voice.

"Well... my feelings for Jimmy are slowly fading away. I still like him, but not a lot where I can kiss him or even be with him. He got mad once I told him about Gary. He got hurt when I told him I'll always be with Gary so he... tried to kiss me, and... I told him I do care about him, but I love Gary more..." I said as I felt my face burn with embarrassment. I cannot believe I'm telling Carter this.

Carter stare at me, then sigh as he spun around in chair. "Seriously... You people are such a pest..."

"I thought you said-"

"Look, Jimmy needs to understand you're with Gary. He's going to get hurt, but that's the only way he'll know. Idiot." Carter said as he points at me. "You, on the other hand, needs to tell your cuckoo boyfriend about everything that has happened. If you don't, he's going to find out when he gets out. It's better to know now."

"Okay..."

"So whenever you see Gary, tell him. Otherwise, you're going to screw everything you have with him up." Carter said as he scooted towards his desk with his chair.

Carter's words made me feel a lot better. It even ease the guilt a bit. It felt even good talking to him. I couldn't help, but smile.

"Carter... Thank you." I said.

Carter scoff. "Don't thank me just yet, idiot." He said as he opens one of his books, and begins to read. I shook my head, and headed out the door towards my Shop class.

Carter may seem like an ass, but he's not that bad. He is right about everything. Jimmy needs to understand this. He better tell Zoe, or I would. That wasn't cool what he did. Most of all, I better tell Gary... Knowing him... He's not going to like this.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah... I changed my mind after I kept on writing this chapter. Next chapter will be Gary. Also Petey, Lucien, and Mikki will appear. What happened in this chapter was necessary for the plot you know:P Besides we all knew it was bound to happened.

Anyways please review! Tell me what you think of Carter? Do you like him or no? Tell me why? Also who do you like best with Alex? Gary or Jimmy? And why? Tell me everything in your reviews, and I'll see you all next time!

Don't forget to see Someone Like You by YooHyeSu. That story is mostly about Petey, Lucien, and Mikki. Please check it out.

Also check out Romeo & Cinderella. It's about Petey, and Paige.


End file.
